Episode 1006 - 13 Chefs Compete Part 1
The sixth episode of Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on June 19, 2012. On that episode, a tasting challenge for an upcoming fashion show dinner service took place, a friendship turned into a feud during the punishment, and one chef got in trouble for cooking food before service began. Elimination Continuing from the previous episode, Ramsay sent Patrick back in line, before eliminating Danielle for serving raw pork twice, and having her second horrendous performance in a row. During her exit interview, Danielle felt pissed as she did not deserve to be eliminated, called Barbie and Kimmie sneaky, fake, and out for themselves, and hoped for Dana to win the competition. Ramsay gave no comment on Danielle’s elimination, and she did not receive to coat hanging and burning portrait sequence. Intro After Danielle’s exit, Dana started tearing up, and when Ramsay took notice, she revealed how upset she was. However, Ramsay told Dana that she was nowhere near upset as he was over the embarrassing performance that night, and asked the remaining chefs if they were ready to fight back. After they replied that they were three times, Ramsay dismissed them. On their way back to the dorms, Dana was upset that Danielle, her best friend, was gone, and while Patrick recalled how Ramsay accused him of being beaten and tired, he felt he was geared up, amped, and ready to win. Later that night, a tearful Dana and Christina reconfirmed their strong bond together with Danielle as Dana knew that the Kimmie-Tiffany-Robyn alliance were not going to put themselves up for elimination and that she would be their next target. However, Christina did not want the competition to get personal, and for the sake of the other’s wellbeing, she did not want to be pushed far as it could get ugly as Dana felt it was more of a game than a competition, before declaring that she was on against Robyn, Tiffany, and Kimmie. Meanwhile, Tiffany said that despite Dana feeling threatened by her, she was not going anywhere, and that the latter could kiss her ass. Then, Kimmie felt that Dana and Christina were going to blame them for nominating Danielle, but was ready to pluck the bitches out as they already got one of them out, and Tiffany mocked Dana’s crying as it showed weakness, and said to get the fuck out if she couldn’t handle it as it was a competition. Back at the patio, Royce confronted Patrick of failing to step up as the blue team’s leader, and called him an old man for not thinking quicker, even volunteering to become the new leader. However, Guy felt Royce was all talk and did not see the latter as a leader. Then, Patrick argued that the blue team has become stronger since he became the leader, but while Royce acknowledged that, he felt Patrick was taking lefts when the rest of the team took rights. That led to Patrick cursing out Royce, felt that nobody trusted him, and that the latter would betray them as nobody had faith in him. Then, a frustrated Clemenza yelled that they have all been frazzled the last couple of services, and suggested they all wake the fuck up, man up, and wanted to win the next day as he refused to do another punishment. After, Clemenza knew the blue team needed to take a breather, and felt that Royce was not going to become the leader yet as the internal struggle of the team would cause them to lose. Team challenge The next day, Royce tried to flirt with Kimmie by suggesting she use him as a loofah on her next shower, but the latter playfully flipped him off. That irritated Patrick, as it convinced him Royce was too immature to become a leader, while Clemenza wanted Royce to focus. Then, Ramsay called the dorms and asked everybody to come downstairs immediately. As they went downstairs, Barbie hoped for any conflicts from the red team to be put aside so they could win the challenge as they have done it before. After lining up, Ramsay explained that he worked in Paris for the first years as a chef, and that he originally thought things could not get better than French food, confusing both Tiffany and Christina, the former as she thought they were doing a French themed challenge. However, Ramsay explained that food has evolved over the years, and decided showed them some trends throughout the years in cooking. A women dressed in housewife 50’s attire came in with a big plate of jello and TV dinner, leaving Clemenza to look at both her and the jello, even though he felt a person would have problems if they focused on the jello more, as a confused Dana wondered if they were going to upscale TV dinners. After, a women dressed in a 70’s hippie attire came out with fondue, dismaying Patrick of the concept of reinterpreting that dish as he disliked fondue, while Brian was happy to see the models despite not knowing that the challenge was, before hoping to talk and cuddle with one of them. Then, a women dressed in grunge clothing from the 90’s came out with an Asian fusion dish, although Justin said that Asian fusion did not excite him as much as the women did, while Kimmie asked if they were going to make a dish from the eras they just saw, before dismayingly commenting how fucked they were. After the models left, Ramsay explained that in addition to trends in food, there had been trends in fashion, before revealing that for the first time ever, Hell’s Kitchen was hosting a Fashion Night. For the Fashion Night Planning Challenge, each team would make three dishes for three fashion designers, and Patrick said he felt he was fashionable despite the fact he had no idea about fashion and that his wife did his wardrobe. Then, Ramsay revealed the judges which were David Meister, Amanda Che, and Ina Soltani, and Ramsay told Clemenza to put his tongue back in his mouth before calling him an antelope. After, Ramsay asked both teams to cook an appetizer, and two entrée dishes, one seafood and one poultry, before asking the judges what they were looking for in their dishes. Meister wanted a healthy kind of dish, mentioning swordfish and spice as his favorites, Soltani wanted something colorful and spicy, and Che did not want any fatty type of meals for her guest. As he was from Miami, Royce felt he knew the fashion scene more than the other chefs, while an annoyed Dana knew the judges cared more about their image than liking food. The chefs had 30 minutes to cook their dishes, with the winning dishes from each round being featured on the menu the following service. Recalling how Meister liked swordfish, Roshni suggested they use that protein as an entrée, while Brian and Justin discussed a lobster medallion dish as the former wanted to keep the dish simple and sexy. In the red kitchen, Dana directed Christina on how to cook their lobster appetizer dish as she wanted it done properly, while Christina preferred that Dana let her do her job. However, Dana felt that if Christina screwed up on their dish, it would be reflected at her as she wanted to prove to Ramsay why she should be here. In the blue kitchen, Clemenza suggested to both Guy and Royce about an outside the box puttanesca sauce for the swordfish dish, and despite feeling that Royce was all smoke and mirrors, he agreed with the latter to add broccolini to their dish. In the red kitchen, Robyn did not want to cook with the swordfish as it reminded her too much of tuna, even though Kimmie reminded her that it was one of Meister’s likes. However, Robyn pushed for sea bass instead, and Kimmie realized that being quiet and letting people walk over her was her downfall. Meanwhile, Tiffany suggested to Barbie that they grill their squab and fry their eggplant as it was Mediterranean, but while the latter did not want to work with the former, she decided to keep her mouth shut in order to not cause any more waves. Then, Robyn wanted to let the sea bass’s natural flavors come out more rather than season their fish, but Kimmie knew that a basic salt and pepper were not going to work as much as paprika or cayenne. Five minutes left, Guy was slow on his potato component, much to Clemenza’s concern as Royce called it ridiculous as potatoes were so easy to cook. Eventually, both teams got their dishes cooked and plated on time just as Guy finally got the potatoes ready. The appetizer round was up first as Brian believed their dish was pure sex on a plate. Justin presented his and Brian’s seasonal bean salad with lobster and fennel foam, but the presentation was immediately criticized for being unappealing, especially with the foam component as Ramsay compared it to regurgitated vomit, while Patrick himself commented that he would never do a foam component. However, Justin did not like the judge’s criticism, and asked if they never seen foam before, while the taste itself was criticized for a sweet foam and a bland taste overall. After, a stunned Kimmie remarked how difficult the judges were being and was scared for the red team as Dana presented her and Christina’s chilled mango broth with jumble crab meat. While the dish was criticized for having a clumsy presentation, the judges noted how interesting the taste was as there was a hint of a mango aftertaste. Afterwards, Dana and Christina scored that round, and while the red team led 1-0, Brian said he did not care what the judges said as he felt their dish was very nice. On the poultry round, Patrick presented his and Roshni’s Moroccan spice influenced squab, but when he mentioned that the vinegar would thin out the mucus of the squab, it stunned everybody as Brian was dismayed he said that, Ramsay reminded Patrick that they were not supposed to turn off their guests, and a dismayed Patrick called it the dumbest thing he had ever said before facepalming and imitating a gunshot to his head. Even though Meister felt the sauce looked too much like a blob, the dish was praised for having an interesting taste and having kale, but criticized for having no kick to the flavor. That led to Roshni commenting that she may never look at a plate the same again as Tiffany presented her and Barbie’s pan roasted squab with both eggplant puree and fried eggplant. However, once Tiffany said the fried eggplant, the judges were not impressed as they were not looking for fried food, with Dana asking if the former was in the bathroom during the menu discussion as healthy and deep fried did not go together and even Clemenza, who liked fried eggplant, knew it was not what the fashion people were looking for. Afterwards, the dish was criticized for a messy presentation, but praised for being delicious and having a nice pomegranate salad, even though it had some grease to it. When Ramsay asked who had the idea of a fried eggplant, Tiffany admitted she made it, with him asking her if she wanted to eat one and put on a swimsuit afterwards as Barbie knew they fucked up. Afterwards, Patrick and Roshni won that round, the score was tied at one-each, and Clemenza felt the blue team had a chance to win. On the seafood round, Guy went up with his, Clemenza, and Royce’s dish, while Robyn went up with her and Kimmie’s dish, but the latter was not confident their dish would be good as Robyn ignored her suggestion. Guy presented the trios swordfish seasoned with chili, paprika, and saffron, and after mentioning that they represented Italy and Spain, it complimented Soltani as the two countries were her biggest influences. Che herself liked the mussel and clam’s idea as it resonated with her as a swimwear designer, and after tasting the dish, the judges deemed it delicious despite wanting the presentation to be refined and leave out the sauce. After, Robyn presented her and Kimmie’s seared sea bass with grape sprouts and micro basil, but while Che was drawn to the dish because of the pink and green colors, Meister felt the presentation needed to be sharper and precise. After tasting it, the grape taste was praised, but overall, it was deemed bland as a disappointed Soltani wanted spiciness and a kick from the dish liked she asked earlier. However, an insulted Robyn asked Solanti who the fuck she thought she was and challenged the female judges to cook in their stiletto heels. In the end, Solanti went with the blue team’s dish, Che went with the red team’s dish, and as the tie breaker, Meister picked the blue team’s dish as the best. So, the blue team won the challenge 2-1, and while Ramsay reminded Robyn how the judges asked for a spicy dish, a pissed Kimmie said she told Robyn multiple times. After a pissed Robyn said she hated the judges, she saw how pissed Kimmie was, but claimed that the latter could have spoken up more about using flavors. Reward The blue team was rewarded with $1000 shopping spree at the M. Fredric boutique along with a wine tasting excursion, exciting Royce as it felt good to win a challenge. As the blue team went back to the dorms, Roshni cried in tears of joy as the blue team really needed that victory. During the reward, the blue team met with their personal shopper Elaina, making Brian skip a beat over how attractive she was, while Justin loved shopping, especially as it was not his money to spend it on. Then, Brian felt there was something special between him and Elaina, and Roshni felt like royalty due to wearing $800 worth of clothing. Later, the blue team arrived at the Rosenthal Estate and Clemenza said that it could not get better than food and wine while Patrick revealed he used to live in Nappa for a bit a before describing the taste of the wine. However, that annoyed Guy and Justin as they wanted to enjoy themselves. Eventually the blue team went through eight glasses of wine together, making Guy a little drunk, and Royce said it was great to spend time outside the restaurant as they have lost most of the time. Punishment After hearing about the blue team’s reward, a pissed Tiffany angrily asked if they were fucking kidding her as she wanted a reward like that. Then, Ramsay reminded Kimmie and Robyn on how the judges requested for spice, but when Kimmie said she tried to tell Robyn and that the latter ignored her, Ramsay told her to put her own input out, not let Robyn bully her, and take the risk. However, Kimmie was so pissed by the defeat she did not feel like talking to anybody now. The red team was punished by decorating the dining room ahead of the Fashion Night dinner service, hand build a runway, and making centerpieces under the guidance of a fashion producer. During the punishment, Robyn hated to go out like a loser, and when the blue team walked by for their reward, a pissed Tiffany sarcastically told them to have fun, while Robyn told them to have fun being girls. Then, while Dana commented how the blue team’s life was good, it was the complete opposite for the red team, and was jealous how the blue team got to spend thousands of dollars on clothes they probably did not need, while she herself needed new clothes. Later, the Fashion Night supervisor called the red team over to collect the runway pieces, and as Christina knew that none of her teammates were thrilled about it, she felt her heart sink after seeing the pieces. As the women struggled to carry a part of the runway, Dana compared lifting it to carrying Clemenza up the fucking stairs as her back was already starting to hurt. Then, when the supervisor told them to get the next piece out, Robyn asked if she wanted two people to help her out, and the supervisor allowed her and Kimmie to put the runway pieces together. However, Christina was not happy as that left the four smallest women left to carry a piece out, and when they struggled, Kimmie came to help them as Robyn struggled to figure out how to put the pieces together before asking Christina for help. That led Barbie to accuse her of not being a jack of all trades, but a master of none instead, before calling her a selfish bitch. Then, a fed up Christina told Robyn to play with her screwdriver, and when Dana sarcastically commented how fun it was to put together a runway, Christina snapped at her to help her out, causing Dana to call her scary when she was pissed and suggested that Christina needed to relax. After hitting her tooth, Christina complained about the amount of sweat dripping on her back, knew they were going to be at this all day, and was close to losing it before breaking off from the group in frustration. As the red team needed Christina to stay strong for them, they decided to walk on the runway to blow off some steam, which succeeded as Christina felt a lot better afterwards. Later that day, Tiffany farted and burped, amusing Robyn, shocking James, and disgusting Barbie, Kimmie, and Dana. Before service Later that night, the blue team came back from their reward, and despite being three feet, Roshni decided to walk on the runway as she felt both an Indian princess and on multiple clouds. However, that only pissed off Kimmie as she really wanted to win, and was trying to ignore Robyn as she was still pissed at the latter for costing them the challenge. Once their punishment was finished, the red team retreated to the dorms as Robyn claimed to the red team that Kimmie was wrong about her saying no to everything, and was pissed how the latter told Ramsay on her. That led Dana to feel that a big girl like Kimmie needed to step up to herself, and that there were good reasons why the red team did not respect her properly. Then, Robyn claimed that Kimmie never took fault for her mistakes, and that despite helping her since the beginning, the latter called her out on Ramsay. After, Barbie believed that the red team would go further behind if Kimmie was still around and that her usefulness was running thin, all while Tiffany was grateful nobody was talking about her fried eggplant. As Robyn continued to talk smack about Kimmie, the latter walked by, and Christina feared they were breaking down from the inside out. The next day, at 5:15 AM, the chefs were sound asleep, except for Clemenza as he woke up early, and decided to get everybody up as he had his dish on the menu that night. As an annoyed Robyn told Clemenza to shut up and get his ass back in the bed, Brian complained about the shouting as well. Later that day, both the models, and the chef’s prep for the Fashion Night dinner service. Clemenza made sure the blue team was organized, but an annoyed Brian told him to take a breath and reminded him they were still a team, while Justin did not see the big deal of Clemenza’s dish as the puttanesca sauce was just a simple tomato sauce, leading to some frustrations. In the red kitchen, Kimmie was still pissed at Robyn for not listening to her and costing the red team the challenge, but while she wanted to drop it, Robyn wanted to discuss it. However, that only led to an argument as Kimmie left to the patio to blow off steam, said she was done with Robyn walking over her, and really wanted to hit her as she hit the punching ball. Eventually Kimmie returned to the kitchen, but now declared Robyn her enemy. Later, Ramsay came into the kitchen, and told Robyn to show him some consistency and that the feud of her screwing her teammates was gone, even though she still denied that, with Kimmie calling her a bitch. After, Ramsay had both teams line up, explained that he wanted Fashion Night to be a success, and told them not to serve any appetizers until the first walk was completed, and the same with entrées. After telling both teams to have their timings very critical that night, he assigned Kimmie and Royce to help with plating with their respective teams as they were not easy customers. However, while the red team were standing by on their first order, Clemenza decided to cook four portions of scallops before the doors had open, with a shocked Ramsay asking why he was doing that. As those four portions were now wasted, Justin asked Clemenza what the fuck he was doing, Patrick felt the latter would get sent home immediately, and before anything could go with an angry Ramsay, who asked Clemenza if he wanted to go home, the episode ended in a cliffhanger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10